


On Being a Good Example

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile">stasia</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/Luna: springtime, curtains, cathair</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Being a Good Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/gifts).



> Written on 11 May 2006 in response to [stasia](http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Luna: springtime, curtains, cathair_.

"It's not cat hair. It's Crumple-Horned Snorkack fur," Luna exclaimed, opening the bed curtains.

"And why," Draco murmured drowsily, "is it in our bed?"

"Well, Mr. Piddles wanted to sleep in the bed last night. You know how they get in the springtime."

Draco sat straight up, threw off the covers, and stared in horror at his leg. "LUNA!"

"It's your fault," she insisted. "Mr. Piddles was . . . inspired by your example—and you know what copy cats snorkacks are!"

Fumbling for his wand and cursing his having relented to his wife's desire for a pet, Draco cast a much-needed cleaning charm.


End file.
